Summoned to Hunt
by jaimi-or-jaemi
Summary: Eric feels the summons even as he feels the disturbance in the ground beneath his tail and the energy ripping through the psychic fields surrounding the planet. Something is going terribly wrong. Part of the Pack Verse


**TAGS/WARNINGS** : Eric Jefferson (OMC), Pietro Maximoff, Auralas (OFC), Temporary Character Death, Healing, Supernatural Elements, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Immortal, Psionics

So I watched Age of Ultron, and because my Marvel stories are within my Pack Verse, I just felt the urge to write this.

* * *

Eric's POV  
He feels the summons even as he feels the disturbance in the ground beneath his tail and the energy ripping through the psychic fields surrounding the planet. Eyes closing, he vanishes, his body reappearing on the edge of a massive crater. Floating high above them, and rising every moment is the city that used to sit within that crater. His mind sweeps outwards, connecting with every mind, telling him everything that is going on as his dark empathy going into overdrive as the pain, fear, anger, rage, and every other dark emotion out there. As the strongest mind present, he links every immortal, shifter, and gifted person that he can feel surrounding the crater.

He funnels all that energy into each of them, filling them carefully, wishing his elder was blessed with earth or air, at least then he would have one person who could overload and still keep going. They would not interfere until there was no other choice, for that is what they were there for. The Shadow Mistress had summoned them. Each and every person with the earth or air talents and sworn to her, her daughter the Wind Mistress, or her son the Earth Lord to this place.

Apparently it was not this world's time to die. As he watches, he keeps a close eye on every person who is injured or sick, particularly those injured by this situation. He directs the healers in their link to those people, at least the ones on the ground surrounding the crater. The ones above he will deal with once he knows what is going. Those who are injured or dying, he has already caught their minds and souls within his grasp.

Actually, not his grasp, the grasp of one of the immortals sent to assist, during this situation, but he is in their minds, so it's sort of his grasp.

The elder of the two, Auralas, is actually a reaper, or their pantheons version of a reaper. According to her thoughts, those she felt were not supposed to die, and would not have died had the time stream not been screwed up by humans, were not going to die. She doesn't care which species they belong to, that still holds true, and his keeping the reapers back, forcing them to wait until it is over, until it is time.

All of them watch as the human Avengers set their talents to trying to save the world.

If the Avengers fail to stop the city rising in the air, then it was their task to stop it.

That is actually the purpose of the other immortal. The younger immortal Tharal is an elemental, able to control large pieces of earth and strong winds. It will be his task in concert with the other elementally inclined to guide it back to the planet's surface.

As for him? Well he is the strongest telepath and the only dark empath able to funnel energy from the emotions he is draining into other people. He is there to keep them all charged up and able to function, possibly even to help guide their actions.

When the city above explodes, all of the people already removed from it, they make sure the debris does not hit any of the survivors, and return much of it to the spot it once belonged, slowly restoring the ground so it could once again hold life.

Afterwards, when the earth is no longer falling, he hears the order in his mind.

 _Send the healers to the people injured or dying, I still retain their souls,_ Auralas hums in his mind, not on the link he is currently sharing with all, but within the link he has to the Shadow Mistress.

 _As you wish,_ he replies, a moment later focusing on the healers among their number, mostly those gifted with earth talents.

Each of them vanish, going where he directs them, repairing and healing each person with him funneling energy to them, keeping them supplied and strong enough to work their way through all of them.

 _I will heal the one among the Avengers,_ Auralas states as she vanishes from the ring surrounding the crater.

As soon as all the people have been healed, and the last of the people are clear of the crater they leave. Many of them vanishing, some shifting and taking off in their animal forms now that the summons has ended, others blending in with the humans, making their way among them.

As for him, he focuses on the ship high above, and moves himself there, shielding as he travels from place to place so that when he re-solidifies he cannot be seen.

Auralas kneels beside a human boy with black and blonde hair, his body riddled with bullet holes.

 _It is time to wake now Pietro, you have earned a boon this day, and I grant you life in exchange for the life you saved._ The voice is soft, melodious, different than the tone that she had used when she was giving him orders. This was the voice of a goddess who would not be denied. _Wake now._

A sharp gasp rattles the boy's body. He can already see every wound the human had ever suffered was gone.

A flood of people surround the boy, including a woman with energy cackling in her blood. She's not full human, she is also gifted, but there is something unnatural about it, it is not by birth, it is something else.

His eyes widen as he understands: she is a mutant human, the sort he has found before trapped within those facilities where children and adults are used as nothing but toys. Unlike the shifters, gifted and immortals he has released from capture where the humans tried to understand what was different about them to allow them gifts, a mutant human was essentially human, their genes changeable.

Carefully he searches the boys mind, discovering every place he has ever been tested and experimented on. He will be shredding those places, ripping them to pieces, killing each person guilty, he can already feel his eyes turning silver.

At least this boy has been saved.

 _Find them, mark them for me, I will reap each and they shall know my sister and I before they know my mother._ Auralas orders him before she vanishes into the air.

 _As you command,_ he replies, knowing she will hear him.

It's time to hunt.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations, Commissions, and Cosmos

I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
